Porky's Party
| image = | image_size = | caption = | director = Robert Clampett | producer = Leon Schlesinger | writer = | narrator = | starring = Porky Pig | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Leon Schlesinger Studios | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = 1938 | runtime = Short: 8 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | preceded_by = Porky the Fireman | followed_by = Porky's Spring Planting | website = | amg_id = | imdb_id = 0030610 }}Porky's Party is a 1938 animated short movie directed by Bob Clampett, which starred Porky Pig and his dog, "Black Fury", as well as two characters named Penguin And Goosey, and an unnamed silkworm. In this short, Porky prepares for his birthday party, but antics ensue. Plot Porky is getting ready for his birthday party, along with his dog, Black Fury. While preparing, he receives a package in the mail, from his uncle Pinkus. The package contains a tiny silkworm, whick sews garments (actually using tiny knitting needles) when the word "sew" is spoken--this later becomes a running gag. Porky commands the worm to sew, and the worm immediately sews a sock. Porky and Black Fury look on in awe. Porky again gives the command, and this time, the worms sews a brassiere, which Porky quickly disposes of bashfully. Porky and Black Fury then proceed to the bathroom, where Porky puts a sizeable amount of hair-growth formula on his head, producing no results. Regardless, he picks up a comb, and combs his "hair." Then realizing that he must get ready some more, Porky hurriedly leaves the bathroom. Black Fury then takes the bottle of formula, seeing that it contains 99% alcohol, and begins to taste and drink it. not only does Black Fury become shaggy after ingesting the formula, but also becomes severely intoxicated, loudly shouting "Hap...py Birthday!" to the camera. Meanwhile, Porky puts the finishing touches on his birthday cake and ice cream, when he hears a knock at the door. It is his friend Penguin, who gruffly mumbles "Happy Birthday, Porky", then rushes to the table and begins wolfing down ice cream. Goosey then saunters in the door, walking in his trademark loose, woobly fashion. Goosey holds out his hand for porky to shake, but Porky, upon doing so, realizes the hand is a prop, adorned with a sign reading "Happy Birthday, Fat Boy!". As Goosey is seated, Porky chuckles, turning to the camera and stating "He's so silly." However, Porky repeatedly stutters on the word "so", and the silkworm, in Porky's pocket, frantically begins sewing garment after garment. As the garments slide out from underneath Porky's jacket, he notices that they are all women's underwear and brassieres, and, as before, hides them guiltily. Somehow, the silkworm has gotten itself into Penguin's ice cream, and upon his utterances of the word "so", the worm does its stuff. However, the garments are in the ice cream, so as Penguin is eating, he pulls out of his mouth, to his disgust, a sock. Then, Penguin is having trouble swallowing, and the audience sees that a top hat has gotten into Penguin's mouth, and pops up, with Penguin's head assuming the shape of the hat. After several failed attempts to quell the hat, Penguin shouts at Goosey to assist him. Goosey then unwittingly rams Penguin's head into the wall, hits him over the head with a mallet, and slams a washtub over his head, to no avail. By this time, Black fury, still intoxicated, attempts to shave himself upon the realization of his shagginess. However, after putting on the shaving cream, he walks into the living room. Porky mistakes Black fury for a mad dog, and Porky, Penguin, and Goosey all run around the house, with Black Fury close behind, unbeknownst to hiim that it is he who is the mad dog. After several gags and antics arond the house, the shaving cream is removed, and Porky sees that it is just Black Fury after all. Penguin, angry at the dog, rolls up his "sleeve" and stares Black fury down, uttering "so.." in anticipation of a fight. This sets the silkworm off for the final time, wrapping Penguin up in several garments to a state of mummification, as the others look on and the cartoon irises out. Censorship *On the Nickelodeon redrawn version, the following parts were edited:Cut Scenes **The part where Gabby Goose helps the penguin flatten the top hat that keeps growing from his head was shortened. **The part where Porky lights a match in the closet and sees Black Fury in there with him. Availability *This cartoon is available (uncut, uncensored, and in its original black and white format) on the third volume of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection, with a special optional commentary track by Ren and Stimpy creator John Kricfalusi and animator Eddie Fitzgerald and a storyboard featuring drawings that originally had Gabby Goat and Petunia Pig as party attendees, but, for reasons unknown, were replaced by Goosey and the unnamed penguin. Production Notes *Chuck Jones was an animator in Clampett's unit at this time, and his work can be easily identified, particularly in the scene where Black Fury gets drunk on hair restoration tonic. Jones became a director and was awarded his own unit shortly after this cartoon was produced. References Video thumb|300px|left Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1938 films Category:Short films Category:Animated short films Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Films directed by Bob Clampett